Give It an Hour Or Less
by Roses For The Kind
Summary: Nabiki Beach is said to have a legend: Those who meet on Nabiki Beach will stay together forever. Try asking Keith that. Heartbreaker or one of Almia's Finest? ONE-SHOT, Vantonnageshipping, IsaacXRhythmi, KellynXRhythmi & KeithXDawn. UPDATED/COMPLETE


**Wow. First story. This is BIG.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IF I DID, I'D KEEP KASUMI/MISTY ON THE SHOW.

* * *

**

**Give It an Hour Or **_**Less

* * *

**_

**Kate's POV

* * *

**

Last week, when Keith told me he loved me, I couldn't be happier. The guy of my dreams had said he loved me. Any girl would be happy. I was certain that we would stay together forever. At this moment, I doubted that. Why you ask?

Keith didn't love me anymore.

* * *

**Rhythmi's POV**

* * *

_Keith, you IDIOT! How could you do this to Kate!?_ My fists were balled up, my face red.

None of us could believe what was happening. Not me, not Kellyn, not even the genius himself, Isaac! We all stood in disbelief and watched Keith. The scene on Nabiki Beach was never a sight to see.

"KILL ME NOW!" My head whipped towards Kate so fast, I almost got whiplash. She was standing on the edge of Breeze Hill, ready to jump off steep cliff. She'd saved her partner Turtwig here before, but now, she was putting her life at risk.

"KATE, DON'T DO IT!" I screamed at my best friend, hoping she wouldn't let herself fall to her death. _Not you Kate, ANYONE but you. You're my best friend! I'm not going to let you die because of some jerk. _I ran as fast as I could in my Operator Uniform, but I tripped. I stared at Kellyn and Isaac who ran past me.

_Don't do it, Kate. PLEASE don't do it._

**

* * *

Kellyn's POV**

* * *

_Keith, how could you do this to Kate?_

I just stared at him. My best friend, Keith, had just broken MY SISTER'S heart. I muttered every single puss word under my breath.

"KILL ME NOW!" I knew that voice. That sweet, innocent voice.

I turned to Breeze Hill, only to see my sister with her arms wide open at the edge of the hill. _Kate, no. Please, no. _Before she could do anything, I sprinted as fast as I could, hoping to get there before she could've jumped. Isaac and Rhythmi heard too, because they were running towards Kate as well. Ahead of me, Rhythmi tripped, probably because she was wearing her Operator Uniform. I would've helped her up, but I didn't know if Kate was going to jump or not. Isaac kept running as well. We both had feelings for Rhythmi, but they had to wait.

"KATE, DON'T DO IT!" Rhythmi was still on the ground, staring at me and Isaac, screaming at my sister.

* * *

**Isaac's POV

* * *

**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Neither could Kellyn, Rhythmi or Kate. They all stood, watching in disbelief with me. Keith couldn't tell, but Kellyn's eyes were digging into Keith's head. _If looks could kill…_ I wanted to chuckle at the thought, but I couldn't.

"KILL ME NOW!" By that voice, by the volume of the scream, I guessed it was Kate, yelling from the top of Breeze Hill. I turned my head towards Breeze Hill and guess who was right? Me of course. 

_NO WISE-CRACKS, ISAAC! GET OVER THERE BEFORE SHE JUMPS! _My conscience sure is Bossy, but true.

I ran as fast as I could, Kellyn and Rhythmi ahead of me. The poor Operator tripped in her uniform and fell. I looked at her and was about to slow down, but Kate's life was on the line. She jumps, she dies. She stays put, she doesn't. Simple. Even I genius like myself could figure THAT out.

Why was she close to committing suicide? Again, simple. Keith and Kate had told each other their feelings last week and BOOM! They're a couple. All of us, meaning Kellyn, Rhythmi and I, eavesdropped on them. Anyways, Keith had broken Kate's heart.

How?

He kissed Dawn Hikari; the girl Kate despises the most.

Sure, she wouldn't get mad if Keith shoved her off of him, but he didn't.

It's been an hour or _less _and Keith had already killed the heart of an innocent girl.

* * *

**Keith's POV**

* * *

I was enjoying a happy day-off with my friends on Nabiki beach. Soon after we arrived, Kate's reason to hate life arrived. Her name?

Dawn Hikari.

Personally, she didn't LOOK evil. In fact, she looked H-O-T. Sorry, but I judged that book by its cover. It's HOT cover.

Kellyn and Isaac didn't agree with me, but I thought Dawn was right on the charts next to Kate.

One minute, I'm going swimming with Dawn. Next thing I knew, I felt her lips on mine. She kissed me hungrily, as if motioning me to kiss back. There was a voice in my head, telling me not to. Despite the voice, I did. My hands found their way to her waist, hers finding my chest.

We pulled apart after what seemed to be hours, and walked along the beach, hand in hand. She got tired and we sat down, looking at the sunset. I had the perfect view.

_Not only of the sunset, but of this beautiful girl. _I wanted to tell her, but that voice kept telling me not to.

Again, I ignored my conscience. I opened my mouth to tell her until a felt my arm being pulled upwards, as if asking me to stand. I did so, with a shocked look on my face. Only to find who was pulling me up. At that moment, my heart stopped.

Kate.

* * *

**Rhythmi's POV**

* * *

After much negotiating, we got Kate to stay alive. Then, we tried to comfort her. Kellyn hugged her as any brother would and I rubbed her arm. Isaac played her favourite song from his phone.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Kellyn suggested, stroking Kate's back. She sobbed and nodded slowly.

"I could come with you, if you want." I wanted to support her, in anyway I could.

"No, it's okay, Rhyth. Guys, thanks for doing this." She stood shakily, her knees buckling. She gave us a small smile and walked towards the beach.

"Boy, is Keith ever going to get it." Kellyn and Isaac chuckled, thinking of all the things Kate could do to him. Even though she was a girl, she could easily beat up Keith. I ignored them and stared at Kate, walking along the beach towards Keith.

_You're so dead, Keith._

* * *

**Kate's POV  
**

* * *

He stared at me, with a shocked look. I was only able to look at him, because my mouth was dry. Thoughts were going through my head at the time as well. What should I say?

Keith looked down at the ground, probably feeling guilt. He looked at me again, and his face was FULL of guilt. I stared into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, with pain, anger and sadness in mine.

_Here it goes._

* * *

**Normal POV

* * *

**

Keith stared at Kate, noticing all the emotions in her eyes. Pain, anger, grief. She stared back him, as if bracing _herself_ for what she was going to say.

"KEITH, I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU! BUT NOW, I THINK OF YOU THE EXACT OPPOSITE!" She screamed at him, tears in her eyes. Keith stood there in shock, his mouth a gape. Guilt washed over him for the 3rd time and then it dawned on him:

_Kate_ was the reason why his conscience told him to stop. It's because he told her that he _loved_ her last week. He reached for her hand, only to have it slapped away.

"Kate, I..." He stopped there. He couldn't make up an excuse. He kissed Dawn willingly. He opened his mouth to say something but instead, got slapped on the cheek. It slowly turned red, and so did Kate's face.

Kate's nostrils were flared and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Before Keith could say anything, she sprinted to Veintown.

Keith stood there, guilt once AGAIN washing over him. When he saw her eyes, he could've cried. They were filled with emotions her never wished to see on Kate's beautiful face. He slowly turned to Dawn, only to find her expression was happiness.

"Thank GOSH I don't have to worry about Dear-Kate. She was SUCH a pest. Now, you're ALL mine." Dawn cooed happily as she lied down.

Give it an hour or _less_ for Keith to break Kate's heart.

_I let a distraction get in the way. It's only when I finally realized it, I was too late._

Keith's vision blurred up and the last thing he saw was his 3 friends sprinting after Kate.

* * *

**OMFG. Wasn't that sad? I'm crying at the moment. T_T**

**It was my 1****st**** FanFic, so please, R&R.**

**I'm old enough to take negative reviews, so go on ahead and pound on my story.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-**_**'R'**_

**P.S. Will be working on another Rangerfic soon!  
**


End file.
